Magus Scroll
by RudeMinnesotan
Summary: The Wizarding World finally has the Internet! Shineganas ensue. ONE SHOT? Epilogue Compliant?


**Magus Scroll**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Tried to make it decently epilogue compliant?**

….

* * *

One of the greatest advancements that the Wizarding World had had in the recent century was making electronics work around magic. Some really industrious muggleborns were the ones who were able to figure out something about electromagnetic fields caused by magic and blahblahblah. Most didn't pay attention to the scientific mumbo-jumbo.

All they really cared about was that they could now use their computers, cell phones, and the internet at Hogwarts. Of course, it was just in a few rooms that had to be carefully warded, but it worked and that's all that mattered.

It really helped the muggleborns adjust, and the purebloods found it an interesting development.

Harry liked it because he could use it to annoy his friends and family.

A favorite website of many of the Wizarding World was called Magus Scroll. It worked almost identically to Facebook and similar platforms, but could only be accessed by those who had magic.

That was a complicated bit of spellwork that most had no idea how it worked. But it did and now the magicals could do what everyone does on Facebook.

Tagging people in random posts/photos.

…..

* * *

McGonagall felt like maybe it was time to retire. She'd been a teacher for a long time, and Headmistress of Hogwarts since the end of the last war. She'd seen so many changes and helped them along at the school to make it once more the holder of the title 'Premier School for Magical Education'. However, some days, all she wanted to do was to curl up with a good book in front of the fire.

Her musings of a comfortable retirement were interrupted by a 'pop' from her computer. The headmaster's office was one of the rooms that had been warded for electronics in the castle so that records and paperwork could be done more quickly and efficiently.

Obviously, it was also used to go on Magus Scroll, which is what had given her a notification.

She shifted over to the computer, just as two more 'pop's went off in quick succession. A smile flitted over her face. Maybe it was pictures of her great niece… Minerva loved how Magus Scroll allowed her to keep in touch with her family more.

Clicking the notifications window, she saw that it was indeed some picture tags. From Harry Potter. A preemptive groan left her lips as she clicked on the first one.

It was a cat meme.

"Damn you, Potter," She muttered, reading it and feeling her lips twitch into a smile. She quickly clicked through the subsequent notifications and chuckled softly at the end. He was always doing that. And it never failed to make her laugh.

Picking up her cell phone, McGonagall sent off a quick message to Harry that included a picture of her looking stern and the message '5 points from Gryffindor'.

…

* * *

Luna loved the internet. The ability to use Spectles, as well as Google, to search for anything to her heart's content was amazing. She was in the process of helping Lysander learn how to type properly when her phone 'ping'ed at her.

She lifted her head and turned to look at her phone.

"Keep going, dear," She said to Lysander before standing and going to pick up her phone. She got 3more 'ping's in that time and had an idea of who it was who was messaging her.

Sure enough, she had 4 messages from none other than Harry Potter.

The first one was a link to the website "I fucking love science", which surprised Luna since she didn't think that he bothered to look at muggle websites such as that one, about a new species that they had discovered recently. It was an interesting article if it wasn't for Harry's additional comment.

 **I think they found the snorkack**

Luna snorted out a laugh and looked at the next message. This one was from a website called "The Onion" which Luna knew was, well, fake news, but she wondered if Harry did.

 **they found us**

Was the only comment he left with the article, along with a scared looking emoticon. Luna made a mental note to inform her longtime friend that the website wasn't real.

The last two were simply meme pictures and a simple

 **thot of u :)**

Once again, Luna was laughing. Rolf came up behind her, glancing at her phone over her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Harry again?" He asked, chin on her shoulder while she nodded her answer.

"The internet has helped clear his head of nargles, but sometimes I worry about him…" Luna smiled, turning around in her husband's arms and hugging him in return.

"He'll be all right," Rolf reassured, even as he heard his own phone's message tone going off.

They shared a laugh.

…

* * *

There was only one reason why Draco Malfoy had gotten a cell phone and computer, and that was because of his son. It allowed him to have quick and easy access to his scion, something Scorpius' mother loved (and Draco too, but he wouldn't admit that under pain of death).

However, his Magus Scroll information had gotten out to his classmates from Hogwarts before his son helped him make his profile private.

None abused this as much as Harry Potter, good ole' scarhead.

Most of the time, Draco could just ignore the stupid pictures that Potter sent him. Lately, though, Potter was sending him links to purebred dog breeding sites…

Draco couldn't understand what it meant. Did Potter think he should get a dog?

…..

* * *

Hermione was one of the first to really embrace the internet in her age group. Unsurprising, since even back in 1991 her parents had cell phones for the explicit purpose of work. Every year when she returned home, she saw how technology was advancing in the muggle world too. In the summer of 1995, her parents had signed up for AOL and continued to use it while believing they were the Wilkens in Australia.

The internet allowed her to keep in contact with her parents, especially as Rose and Hugo got older. She could send them quick messages through text and even Facetime them!

She was busy in her office when she heard her phone ping. Assuming it was from her family, she picked it up and checked the message.

It was from Harry.

Hermione aborted an expletive when she saw who it was from before sighing and checking the message. At least it was an interesting link this time to a Women's rights march in London.

But she knew her friend and she knew that he rarely would send just one message at a time. That boy, he got so bored at work.

Sure enough a second, third, and then the fourth message came through to her phone, each more useless than the last.

 **Harry, why are you sending me these?**

She shot off the quick message, setting her phone down afterward so she could get back to work.

Eventually, Hermione checked for his reply-and the 5 more messages that followed-shaking her head in fond exasperation.

 **saw em thot of u :)**

…..

* * *

 **AN: Amusing? Maybe? I have no idea how to do txt speech, TBH, but Harry seems like the type.**


End file.
